


DOOMED.

by tvrntechgodhead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Sadstuck, mega angst man, tags will be added as we go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvrntechgodhead/pseuds/tvrntechgodhead
Summary: Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you areDOOMED.





	1. ==> be the cool guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm sick, and I'm tired too_   
>  _I can admit, I am not fireproof_   
>  _I feel it burning me_   
>  _I feel it burning you_

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. You are the KNIGHT OF TIME, and you are DOOMED.

You have lived more times than you can count, and died only one time less than that. When you die, the world does not quake. Your friends do not cry over your body, your brother does not mourn.

You return to the last point in time before the decision that sparked the doomed timeline.

You know a timeline is doomed when you no longer see him in your dreams.

 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and one day you died. Your dead self formed a DREAM BUBBLE, and that dream bubble merged with that of the PAGE OF BREATH. You are in love with a dorky troll named TAVROS NITRAM whose horns are twice the size of his head and barely half the size of his heart. You see him when you dream. This is, sometimes, the only reason that you sleep.

 

The first time you jumped timelines, you thought it was a dream. Weird, for your dream bubble to be replaced with a night terror. But not unprecedented. You brushed it off, but when the party came to a head at a fork in the road, your soul fought and kicked and screamed as it told you not to take the path on the left.

"Hey," you said."Let's take the path on the right."

When they looked to you, you shrugged. "Gut feeling," you said, and they believed you.

But by now you've lived too many times to brush it off like that.

 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER, and you are, more often than not, DOOMED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i be like
> 
>  
> 
> _posts kin memories thinly veiled as angst fic_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> ****  
> 
> 
> # again
> 
> __  
>  ****  
> 


	2. timeline no.2063: aradia megido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _i'm just one of those ghosts / traveling endlessly  
>  we just go in circles  
> well now i'm told that this is life / and pain is just a simple compromise / so we can get what we want out of it  
> they echo me in circles_

"hey, aradia?" you asked, one night. you aren't sure how you knew it was night. earth time wasn't really a thing anymore. you weren't sure when it was, nor where it was, but you get the feeling it was night, and the other time player was present.

the girl continued to stare at the sky, white eyes unblinking. dead girls don't blink much, you figured, yet it still sorta creeped you out.

"do you ever do that thing where you live through a doomed timeline, but right before you die, you wake up right before the whole thing started, all  _groundhog day_ style?"

aradia blinked. "what."

"y'know,  _groundhog day_. bill murray? is there a troll bill murray? shit, that would explain why you've never picked up any of the half-assed  _ghostbusters_ jokes i've laid down right at your feet like some sorta humble servant to nobility in an archaic, monarchy-type society. seriously, i thought you guys at least had troll- _space jam_ or some shit like that."

"strider. what the hell are you going on about."

"right, right. the timeloopy shit. do you ever do that thing wh-"

"i heard you the first time. just needed a second to process what in the absolute hell you were spouting at me." aradia pried her blank stare away from the (cracked? you don't remember what space looked like at this point.) sky to match your shaded gaze. "to put this simply: no, i don't have a single clue what you're insinuating i might be able to do. do you want the extended version of this response?"

you didn't dare break her uncanny gaze. "yeah," you said, voice suddenly hoarse. "if you don't mind."

"here's the deal, dave. i think this is something unique to you, however positive or negative that may turn out. your ability to traverse doomed timelines stems from the first one you backtracked out of, creating your sprite. much like jade's ability to recall her sprite's memories, you're able to do the same with your sprite's actions. a sort of muscle memory, i believe. you can't see into these timelines like rose could, if she were a time player, but being a knight means you protect using your aspect, using it to its maximum capabilities."

she diverged her glossy stare back towards the empty heavens. your eyes were still transfixed upon the faintest curvatures and indescribable aspects of her mere existence, the visage of a phantom something to forever ensnare your attention.

"i think," aradia said, voice blending with the radio silence as opposed to breaking it, "the universe wants us to succeed. wants  _you_ to succeed."

"which one?" which universe, when you knew of at least four?

"all of them, if i had to take a guess," she shrugged, the sky not daring to blink under her haunting gaze. "even when the game seems rigged against us, the universe, skaia, at its core, wants its players to win. why else do you think it gives us powers, trials, dream selves, god tiers?"

you remained silent. suddenly, the void around you grew a bit colder, and you shivered.

"it wants to give us a fighting chance. and if we don't fight, even in a null or void session, what's the point of having the powers we do? isn't it our cosmic duty to at least try?"

the bout of entropy fizzled out in the cool night air, dissipating just as quickly as it had formed.

"then again, my session gave us jack - both noir and shit. a virtually unbeatable enemy and not enough power across even fifty aradias to stop it. fuck cosmic duty. if you have infinite goes against this universe, use them how you want. be stupid, don't be stupid, it's not like one person giving advice from one timeline out of possible billions would make a difference anyways."

for a moment, it seemed, the universe stood stagnant around you, waiting for an impetus to move it along.

 

"fucking troll jegus, you don't know about garfield."

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNDER CONSTRUCTION  
> this is, unfortunately, a compilation of k*n memories, in no particular order, and theyll be posted as they hit me. if its any consolation, i got this one from reenacting the whole bit in my kitchen alone at midnight


End file.
